In one example, a communications environment includes a plurality of nodes interconnected by a plurality of networks. A node is connected to at least one network via one or more adapters. The use of multiple adapters enables a node to be connected to a network at multiple points, such that multiple transactions can be initiated concurrently.
Communications layers within the nodes are responsible for efficiently utilizing the adapters in providing communication between the nodes. To provide high performance communication, the communications layers may utilize multiple pairs of adapters between nodes simultaneously, and different pairs of adapters between different communication paths.
In order to efficiently utilize the different adapters, a need exists for a capability that enables information relating to the adapters to be provided to the communication layers.